The present disclosure relates generally to an airflow control system of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a heating, ventilation, and air condition (HVAC) system configured to control an airflow into a cab of the work vehicle. In addition, the HVAC system is configured to filter the fresh air that enters the cab, as well as keep the cab pressurized to block contaminants from entering the cab through gaps in the cab sealing. Certain HVAC systems include an HVAC blower configured to provide heated or cooled air to the cab of the work vehicle, and a separate pressurization blower configured to pressurize the cab of the work vehicle. A capacity of the pressurization blower may not be adjustable (e.g., the pressurization blower may operate at a max capacity), leading to wasted energy and/or a reduced longevity of a fresh air filter.